Glasses
by Hweianime
Summary: Well its a cute Hiruma X Sena oneshot where Sena wears glasses! Rated T for swearing and making out


**Okay - Hi again everyone! So this is a little OOC as well but let's be honest it's not like we could actually perfectly potray the characters right? **

**Anyway its another oneshot! (silence) Yeah I know I was lazy but in my defense… ummm… well actually that's it I was just lazy lol.**

**Oh also changing the subject the guest Evanglista ( I spelt your name right this time right?) if you are reading this…. I just want to say- you are FREAKING AWESOME and probably the best reviewer I have ever had (too be fair there aren't many reviewers but that just makes you even more special!)**

**Well other than that shout out please enjoy, don't judge and if you want review! **

"Sena kun~" a sweet sing song voice the runningback immediately recognized as he turned around. "Suzuna!?"

"Hai! Listen closely Sena I need to do this experiment and I want you to help me."

"Ehhh? Can't you get someone else I mean-"

Suzuna pouted "no Sena! It can only be you!"

The brunette sighed. If past experience was any indication he was _not_ going to win this argument. "Ok, ok what do you want me to do?"

Her pout quickly brightened into a childishly large grin. "I knew you would see things my way!" Sena cringed as the self-appointed head cheerleader whipped out... A pair of glasses?

"Put this on right now Sena!" She excitedly shouted right in his ear. A little confused and with ringing ears the runningback hesitantly put the glasses on much to the hyperactive delight of the cheerleader. "You look soooo adorable Sena! Now wear this tomorrow for the whole day- no ifs ands or buts." The brunette a little worried for his strange friend agreed though he felt no different from before.

...

There was no practice today but he decided to go into the clubroom a little before school starts to quickly do some last minute math homework. The runningback found himself alone in the clubroom and decided a little shyly to sit in Hiruma's usual seat curious to see how it would feel. Much to his disappointment it really wasn't different to any other chair in the clubroom. '_*Sigh* better get started on that homework then.'_

Hiruma decided to drop by the clubhouse to do some good blackmailing before school started however much to his surprise (in which he showed through a raised eyebrow) he found fucking chibi sitting in his desk with... glasses on?

The blond licked his lips at the sight, he didn't know why but somehow his runningback was pushing all the right fucking buttons. Though he would never admit it - the devilish quarterback held a special place for Sena in his heart one could even call it affection. He walked up to the brunette who was still absorbed in his math work silently until he was looming behind him lowering his head so the blond could see what the other teen was working on. He could smell the fresh scent of green tea from the smaller teen's hair and he willed himself not to fucking grab the kid right there and ravish him. Pulling his attention away from the seductive runningback he looked back at the sheet the boy was working on and inwardly sighed _'How could this fucking kid be so fucking stupid?- though I guess it's a little goddamn adorable.. __**NO**__ fuck what's wrong with me?!'_

The brunette was finally up to the last question but he was seriously struggling _'urgh why is the last question always so damn hard?!'_

"The answer your fucking looking for is x=9.371^2 fucking chibi."

"_Hieeeee!?"_ The Deimon ace turned around so fast the blond was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash. "H-Hiruma san?! What hav- when hav-" the boy stuttered, his glasses pushed to the bridge of his nose in all the fuss causing the quarterback to twitch as he saw how this highlighted his kouhai's big brown eyes, the slight curve of his small cute nose and drew attention to those soft pink lips.

Without any warning or hesitation he pushed Sena onto the desk and forcibly pushed their lips together in one fluid motion. The running back was in a mental state of mass confusion and conflict _'Is Hiruma san actually .. Oh god he is! Looking into his piercing eyes.. Mmnn.. Could it be.. He found out I like him?_' His face flushed an even darker red.

Hiruma felt the body beneath struggle in confusion, looking deep into those large innocent golden brown eyes he tried to soothe the runningback by stroking his soft wild hair (I mean he could stop kissing him but that was _NOT_ gonna happen.) As he felt the brunette finally relax into his embrace the blond sadist decided to kick it up a notch.

Sena's glasses covered eyes widened as he felt his captain's warm tongue slide into his mouth pushing the kiss to a whole new level. He could feel himself moan softly underneath Hiruma's own body however before he began sinking further into arousal the quarterback _tched_ and stop the kiss causing the Deimon ace to hiss from the sudden lack of contact.

The blond demon looked amused at the reaction and had to will himself to not eat the adorable teen up right then and there. "Oi fucking shrimp school's starting soon."

_'School?_' The smaller teen still laying on the desk blinked. _'Oh shit I was so into the *blush* kissing with Hiruma-san I completely forgotten about where I was!'_ He quickly tried to sort out his disheveled appearance in which the blond's green eyes noted that the other teen still wore those sexy glasses.

As Hiruma was about to leave the fucking tempting scene before he does something he might regret he was stopped by a soft call for him. "Hiruma-san?" His piercing emerald eyes narrowed as he turned to the adorable teen trying to mask the bright warm feeling inside him he had felt when he was called by his runningback. "What?" He replied internally congratulating himself for keeping himself cool.

"W-why did you..?" His soft voice trailed off as once again as Sena blushed at the memory. In response to the unanswered question the demon smirked flashing his sharp teeth. "_Kekeke _It's fucking payment."

_'Payment?! Does he mean... For the answer to that math question?! Then maybe...'_

"Hiruma-san!" This time the small teen grabbed the leaving quarterback's shirt. "Ano.. Maybe then you could help a little more with my math later.." He mumbled blushingly looking up past the glasses straight to the blond.

Hiruma's eyes widened uncharacteristically and quickly turned his head away from that clear pure gaze. This action would have broke Sena's heart if he didn't notice a tinge of red forming at the tips of his quarterback's ears. Smiling the small runningback pulled the blond's shirt down towards him and gave Hiruma a peck on the cheek.

Before the blond demon could even swear Sena ran off toward his classroom waving him cheerily goodbye.

As Hiruma watched him leave he allowed himself to gently touch where the chibi had kissed him, which was still warm on his cheek. Then he smiled a wide grin.

_**"YA-HA!"**_

…

…

Watching Sena kiss the quarterback of his own free will was almost too much for the yaoi crazed Suzuna. '_Phew that was close- I almost blown my cover_.'

After Hiruma finally left the clubhouse as well the cheerleader finally let out a fan girl shriek. "YES YES YES!"

Furiously she began scribbling in her notebook.

**The Moe Glasses experiment**

_Was a complete success! Though originally planned to see if subject could evoke feelings from all possible seme characters creating an allXsena harem the result was definitely satisfying._

_The only flaw was unable to see scene in clubroom but judging from concluding observations something was definitely going on in there._

_Next experiment to try- The Moe Cat Ears experiment._


End file.
